Stormwatch
Stormwatch is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Stormwatch #29: 05 Mar 2014 Current Issue :Stormwatch #30: 02 Apr 2014 Next Issue :none Status Published monthly. Final issue is #30. Characters Main Characters *'Adam One' *'Jack Hawksmoor' *'Midnighter' *'Apollo' *'Martian Manhunter' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Stormwatch #30 Stormwatch #29 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Stormwatch, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #37-47. "The Weatherman transforms the team into a proactive, take-no-prisoners strike force." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401234208 *'Stormwatch, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #48-50 & vol. 2 #1-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401237258 Trade Paperbacks *'Stormwatch, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #37-47. - *'Stormwatch, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #48-49 & vol. 2 #1-11. - *'Stormwatch, vol. 1: The Dark Side' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "Jack Hawksmoor, Midnighter, Apollo, The Engineer and Martian Manhunter comprise a dangerous super human police force whose existence is kept secret from the world. This covert team of sci-fi super heroes must battle the Earth’s moon itself and find a way to hide its monstrous metamorphosis from the rest of the Earth!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401234836 *'Stormwatch, vol. 2: Enemies of the Earth' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12, plus Red Lanterns #10. "Stormwatch struggles against the threat of the Gravity Miners, and the Martian Manhunter quits the team – but not without a fight!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401238483 *'Stormwatch, vol. 3: Betrayal' - Collects vol. 3 #0 & 13-18. "When Apollo and Midnighter go missing, one of the Shadow Lords reveals a mystery, one that will shock the team to its core! And when Etrigan finds himself in modern times, Stormwatch will be put to the test and brought to the breaking point." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401243150 *'Stormwatch, vol. 4: Reset' - Collects vol. 3 #19-30. "On their first off-planet mission, StormWatch has to prove itself, but a run-in with the Kollective threatens to force Stormwatch to seek help from intergalactic criminal Lobo. The power of the Kollective reveals secrets about Midnighter and Apollo’s origins and threaten to destroy Stormwatch from the inside out." - Digital *'Stormwatch, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #37-47. - *'Stormwatch, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #48-49 & vol. 2 #1-11. - - *'Stormwatch, vol. 1: The Dark Side' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. - - *'Stormwatch, vol. 2: Enemies of the Earth' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12, plus Red Lanterns #10. - *'Stormwatch, vol. 3: Betrayal' - Collects vol. 3 #0 & 13-18. - *'Stormwatch, vol. 4: Reset' - Collects vol. 3 #19-28. - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer (#1-8): Paul Cornell. Writer (#9-18): Peter Milligan. Writer/Covers (#19-30): Jim Starlin. Artist/Covers: Miguel Sepulveda. Artist (#19- ): Yvel Guichet. Publishing History * volume 1: #1-50, 1993-1997 (Image/Wildstorm) * volume 2: #1-11, 1997-1998 (Image/Wildstorm) * volume 3: #1-30, 2011-2014 (DC) DC/Wildstorm also published StormWatch: PHD for 24 issues from 2007-2010. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 31 Jan 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/peter-milligan-stormwatch-interview-dc-new-52-120131.html Milligan Comes Out of the Dark to Lead Stormwatch] * 20 Dec 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/paul-jenkins-stormwatch-new-52-111220.html Paul Jenkins Hopes to Stick Around on DCnU Stormwatch] * 01 Nov 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/cornell-dcnu-stormwatch-november-111101.html Paul Cornell Reveals DCnU History in Stormwatch] * 20 Sep 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34486 Cornell Dissects Stormwatch #1] * 29 Aug 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/common/media/video/player.php?aid=44079 DC New 52: Stormwatch Comic Trailer] (video) * 24 Aug 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/08/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-stormwatch Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Stormwatch] * 18 Aug 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dcnu-take-2-stormwatch-110818.html The DCnU Take 2: Paul Cornell's Stormwatch] * 18 Jul 2011 - Up, Up and Out of the Closet Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero